


Merry Christmas

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sam Winchester, First Christmas, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean exchange Christmas gifts to each other, as well as celebrate their first Christmas together in their new home.<br/>Also a new member to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Present Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry if Merry Christmas isn't correct for you, but if anything Happy Holidays, I just used Merry Christmas because that's what my family uses. 
> 
> Also I know this is a little early, but I wanted to get it out now.

Dean pulled the impala into the garage, shutting off the engine he got out, grabbing all that he had bought he walked inside. Hoping Sam was asleep Dean quickly rushed into the living room, setting down everything that was in his arms as quietly as he could Dean went upstairs, checking his and Sam's bedroom he grinned when he saw his husband asleep on the bed. Closing the door as quietly as he could behind him Dean went back downstairs, heading to the closet and pulling out the holiday wrapping paper he and Sam had gone out and gotten three weeks earlier. Balancing the rolls of wrapping paper Dean grabbed some cardboard boxes left over from all the buying and shipping from shopping for the baby.  
Setting everything down next to the presents he had bought Sam, Dean grabbed some scissors and tape before sitting down. Now all that was left was for him to figure out how to wrap a present, and get them all finished and under the tree before Sam woke up. 

Sam sat on the couch, wrapping paper and boxes to his left, all presents finished being wrapped to his right. He had gotten things he knew Dean both needed and liked. He had gotten him a new tool set for in the otherwise bare garage. He knew Dean had said he needed the new tools for working on the impala as well as for the possibility of working on things around the house. Another thing was a DVD movie set of old western movies, a large portion ones he knew Dean loved, as well as the complete Indianan Jones movie set. His biggest, and hardest, buy had been tracking down a part to the impala Dean had been looking for to fix the engine, he had been looking for it going on three months, and Sam had managed to track the correct part down. It was his and Dean's first Christmas in their new house, and the last Christmas they would ever have of just the two of them before the baby arrived. 

Dean walked into the kitchen, seeing Sam busy cooking he sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his swollen middle from behind. Sam jumped a little then quickly relaxed into Dean's embrace. "Just in time. Supper just finished cooking." Dean kissed the side of Sam's cheek, nodding he grabbed plates from the cupboard so they could serve themselves.   
Once they had their food, and were sitting down Sam looked up at his husband, "you're later coming home today from work than usual. What held you up? Dean looked up from his plate. "I just had some stuff to do, I'm sorry I should have called." Nodding Sam finished his meal, getting up to do the dishes. Dean quickly stood up, stopping him. "Sammy, I'll take care of the dishes; you go relax." Sam smiled at his husband thankfully, going into the living room to read.


	2. Growing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean open their presents

The next morning Dean dragged Sam downstairs, insisting on cooking a Christmas morning breakfast for them both. When that had been consumed they both headed into the living room, Dean grabbing a present from under their tree and handing it to Sam. "You start Sammy."

After awhile all the present had been opened except for a few that Dean was refusing to let Sam open till the end.   
Dean grabbed the smallest box from the pile, turning to Sam and giving it to him. Dean had a huge grin on his face, clearly proud of whatever the gift was. Sam quickly took of the paper and gave a confused look when a small black velvet box was revealed. Raising an eyebrow at Dean, his brother motioned for him to continue. Sam opened the box and looked up at Dean in confusion. Inside there was a silver dog round dog tag. "Dean what-" Sam was cut off when Dean grabbed his hand, helping him to his feet and dragged him towards the garage door. Sam followed suspiciously, when Dean opened the door he heard something moving around in the garage. Dean stepped into the garage, motioning for Sam to stay where he was as he stepped into the garage's darkness. A couple moments later he heard Dean say for him to close his eyes from around the corner where he couldn't see him. Sam listened, closing his eyes. Suddenly there was something soft, warm, and squirming being put into his arms. Snapping his eyes open Sam looked down at the puppy in his arms. It happily started licking his face, Sam turned towards his brother with disbelieving eyes. "You got me a dog for Christmas?" Dean shrugged, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "Yeah, you always wanted a dog, and now we could finally have one. So, I figured, why not? Do you like him?" Sam nodded quickly, hugging Dean tightly, being careful of the puppy still in his arms. Pulling away Sam looked down at the puppy, it was a German Shepherd, and a very cute one at that. He scratched the puppy behind the ears, it giving a happy little bark. "So what do you want to name him?" Dean asked, Sam thought for a moment, looking down at the puppy. "Bear." "Bear?" "Yeah, Bear. Do you like it?" Dean thought for a moment, looking at the puppy. Then nodding, answered, "I like Bear." Sam grinned walking out of the garage and towards the living room again, Bear still in his arms. Dean went into the garage and grabbed the large, plush dog bed from impala (he hadn't been able to find a way to wrap it) and then the kennel he had gotten for the puppy to stay in, he carried them both into the living room for Sam to decide where he wanted them later.   
Dean grinned when he saw Sam and Bear on the couch already becoming best friends. Dean sat down besides Sam. "You can open the rest of the gifts, they are all just dog stuff though. I'll get the dog tag to the engravers sometime to put Bear's name and information on it." Sam nodded, picking up a present he opened it to reveal a squeaky toy. The moment Bear saw it he tried to grab it from him, causing both Sam and Dean to laugh.   
Dean watched as Sam unwrapped the rest of the presents, talking to Bear about them and playing with him. Dean stood up, kissing Sam on top of his head and making his way to the front door to throw away the trash bag of wrapping paper trash out.   
It had been a good Christmas, next year though, would be even better. They would have their son to celebrate it with by then.   
Dean smiled, he couldn't wait till next Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays to you all! Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this series so far, comments are loved!


End file.
